danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Marisa Kirisame (Shadow Project East)
☯General Information The suave leader of Incident Team Witches, few people are better at bringing the big guns then Marisa Kirisame. While not the brains of the team, her rough charisma often gets people doing what they need to do. ☯Personality Determined and tomboyish, Marisa loves getting rough and rowdy when she needs to, which is often whenever possible. She never seems to take anything seriously, even when things seem seriously dire. Fights seem more to her to be contests of showing off then actual combat, which in the nitty gritty underbelly of Humanis often is more dangerous then she should be treating it. In the face of danger, or anything else, Marisa has a trademark grin on her face. Few things can phase her, and what can't kill her was just a chump anyway. Because of her personality, Marisa is often reckless, and heavily relies on her support to keep her from stepping too far over the line or going in over her head, which she can generally be expected to do. Behind her rough edges, however, Marisa has a certain flair behind her that gives her charm. Her sense of style and her quick wit often bring smiles to a heated disagreement, and she's good at taking charge and directing a situation, even if she herself is going against it and rushing in. ☯Appearance Of all the members of Incident Team "Witches", Marisa seems to be the only one geared for actual battle. She wears a Light Armor jacket, contour-molded and all black. She has contrasting white drop pouches at her sides, and padded black khaki fatigue around her legs. On her feet are extra-thick combat boots made for traversing outdoor and ruined environments. The only allowance Marisa has just for style is her cavalier hat, instead of a helmet. Marisa is often seen with lots of combat gear on as well. She has goggles often hanging around her neck for dark environments, and several grenades in her pouches, as well as loads of power cartridges. She has a few guns always holstered to her side, one usually a taser and the other her prized revolver, "Blazing Star". She also has a couple other bigger guns she lugs around, one strapped to her back and the other slung off her shoulder. ☯Theme Songs Ezel-Ash - Marisa's Theme: Master Spark ☯Backstory Marisa is a Rocket Scientist, having a Masters in Aeronautics Engineering. However, eventually she became deluded with herself for ever being able to make use of her degree, blaming youkai for the events that led to the current world-state. Story ☯Relationships ☯Alice Margatroid Girlfriend and usually her partner when going out in small missions. Alice's level head and intelligence make a good match for Marisa's brash, up-front attitude and quick judgments. ☯Abilities ☯Heavy Weapons Witch Marisa is the only member of "Witches" that doesn't have any rare power or youkai abilities. Instead she relies on her pure skill in firearms. Not only is she a skilled shooter, she's also skilled in modification, and has even used her knowledge in Aeronautics Engineering to create one particular "gun". Marisa almost always carries around at least three guns when on a mission, all heavily customized: Laser Assault "Shoot The Moon" - Her main arm, a Laser Assault Rifle. Modded out to have double the normal Power Cartridge clip size (four at once), and customized for environment protection, Marisa's tweaked a lot of the settings so the gun can work in peak condition even out in the wasteland, and use it in long firefights without having to reload. Despite being the gun she's most likely to be using at any given point, it's the least iconic. Revolver "Blazing Star" - Marisa's side arm, a heavy .50 revolver with a custom wood finish inset with synthetic yellow star sapphires on the grip. She's always loading it with explosive ammunition, to get "more bang for her buck" Master Armament's "Specialized Portable Aeroblast Rocket Kannon" - Built by Marisa herself, it's literally a small rocket engine modified to work as an oversized 'flamethrower'. Her signature weapon for when things just need to go boom. In addition to needing rocket fuel to fire, it also has the equivalent of a small car battery to power it. ☯Trivia * One of her arms is made out of metal. Due to the events of The Fantastic Files of Tono one of her arms was rendered inoperable and was replaced by a cyborg limb. It appears to be a normal arm, but simple interaction with it reveals the true nature. It's tuned to be much stronger then her other arm, making her capable of easily lifting and lugging shouldering her heaviest weapon,Category:Shadow Project East Category:Characters Category:Females